


Scouting

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: this comes from Adam's comment that parts of him had been in the Scouts.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Be Prepared

He had made it all the way through Eagle Scout. Most of his friends had quit long ago, but he enjoyed the camping, learning various survival tricks, trying out sports like archery and canoeing. "Be prepared" was the Scout's motto and he tried to live up to that, making sure he always had a blanket, first-aid kit and flares in his car, always had a working cell, always carried a Swiss army knife.

None of that mattered now. Something out of his darkest nightmares had cornered him and he was paralyzed with fear. His screams went unheard in the night.


	2. Help Other People At All Times

"Ms. Walsh?"

Maggie Walsh looked disdainfully at the sweaty, nervous man in front of her. "Yes," her voice clipped and commanding.

"I hear you sometimes pay for bodies?"

"Describe it."

"Nineteen-year-old male, chest cavity eviscerated, otherwise in perfect condition. Family is planning cremation."

"Personal habits? My research requires that the subjects not be drug or alcohol abusers."

The man took a step back, as if she were somehow contagious. "Straight A student. Churchgoer. Well liked. Eagle scout."

"Five-hundred dollars. Deliver the subject tonight after midnight."

She walked away and opened a locked door marked private, gazing fondly at her creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: this comes from Adam's comment that parts of him had been in the Scouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was scout.


End file.
